My Smurfy Sweetheart
by r0805774
Summary: Yasmin has been persuaded to do favors for other Smurfs, but when the tasks don't go as planned, she gets blamed for screwing everything up. Feeling worthless and alone, she's amazed when the most expected Smurf stands up for her. As they continue to spend time with one another, the two couples grow closer than they could have ever imagined.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Smurfs.**

** I highly recommend reading this right now. ****The events of it will be mentioned here.**

* * *

The wind was fiercely howling one chilly fall morning, blowing leaves all around the Smurf Village. Winter was approaching quickly, and many preparations still had to be made.

A group of Smurfs was sent into the woods to gather smurfberries, while others helped Farmer harvest his crops. Ingredients were sent to Greedy to be cooked, and the food was then stored for later. These jobs needed to be repeated for most of the day to ensure there would be plenty to eat for the next few months.

Other Smurfs were dealing with simpler tasks. At least, they were tasks that should have been simpler. Yasmin was a perfect example of a struggling Smurfette. She had been raking leaves away from her house, and was almost done putting them into a pile when a large gust of wind scattered them around again. "That's the third time this has happened!" The frustrated Smurfette exclaimed as she began raking the leaves again, a bit more intensely than before.

A nearby voice suddenly caught her attention. "Yoo hoo! Yasmin!"

"Smurfette?" Yasmin turned her head in the direction she was calling from.

"If you aren't busy, could you do me a big favor?" The blonde asked sweetly.

Yasmin gestured to the rake she was holding. "Well, actually, I'm in the middle of- Ah!" Before she could finish her sentence, the leaves she had just accumulated into a small pile instantly flew into her face. She dropped the rake onto the ground and brought her hands up to pull the leaves off. "Forget it! I've had it with these leaves!"

"Since you're done, would you smurf over to Vanity's house and ask him for my bowl? He borrowed it yesterday and hasn't returned it yet," Smurfette explained.

Yasmin sighed, "Sure, I'll get it for you."

"Oh thank you Yasmin! I appreciate it!" Smurfette beamed with joy.

"Anytime Smurfette." Slightly annoyed, Yasmin left to run the errand. "Some Smurf was bound to ask me for help today. Well, at least this will be quick. Then I can get back to my fashions."

She soon arrived at Vanity's house and knocked on the door. "Vanity? It's Yasmin. I came to get Smurfette's bowl back."

"The door is unlocked. Come in!" Vanity responded. Yasmin walked in, spotting Vanity admiring himself in front of his full length mirror. "It's on the table."

Yasmin made her way there and spotted a beautiful pink bowl with purple flowers etched onto the bottom. She was about to grab it when Vanity called out. "Wait Yasmin!" Before you return it, I need your opinion on something."

"Huh? On what?"

"Tell me which scarf you think looks the best with my complexion."

"Any one will look nice on you. I need to get going." Yasmin reached out for the bowl again.

"Please! It'll only take a minute!"

Yasmin quietly groaned. "Oh alright. Let's get it over with."

"Great!" Vanity pulled out three large boxes filled with scarves of different colors.

Yasmin's eyes widened. "Holy God! How many scarves do you have?"

"Only 294. I need to ask Tailor to make me some new ones soon."

Yasmin hit her hand against her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

What Vanity said would take "a minute" was nearly two hours. After holding up the last scarf, which was a dark shade of orange, he asked for Yasmin's input. "So, which one do you think suits me best?"

"Like I said with every other scarf, they all look fine! Just pick one already!" Yasmin yelled, her patience long gone.

"Oh come on. Surely you have a favorite," Vanity insisted.

"For God's sake... The purple one!" Yasmin pointed to a scarf in the top right corner of the middle box.

"Oh Yasmin darling." Vanity shook his head in disappointment as he picked up the scarf. "This isn't purple. It's fandango. There's a distinct difference."

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I choose that one!"

"Hm..." Vanity looked at it, pondering for a few moments before putting it back. "You know, none of these are really doing it for me. I'm just going to ask Tailor for a new batch now." Vanity smiled and began to take the boxes into his room. "Thanks for your help Yasmin darling!"

Yasmin stood there for a few moments, completely frozen. Inside she was fuming, but she managed to keep herself composed on the outside. 'Don't make a scene. Don't make a scene,' she chanted to herself. She walked over to the table and calmly grabbed the bowl, her left eye twitching a bit.

At the same time, Farmer was loading some pumpkins into a wheelbarrow, humming as he worked. He eventually came to the last one, which was about twice the size as the rest. He grunted as he struggled to pick it up. "I think this be the biggest pumpkin that I've ever smurfed!" He wrapped both arms around the enormous fruit, trying with all his might to lift it, but to no avail. He sighed as he let go, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "If only Hefty were here. I be needin' his help for something like this."

As the weary Smurf tried to figure out what to do, he suddenly caught sight of someone nearby who could solve his problem. "Aha! Yasmin! Can you smurf over here for a moment?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Ugh, what now?" Said the Smurfette mumbled angrily, but stopped when addressed and turned to look toward the field. "Sorry Farmer, but I need to return this bowl to Smurfette, and I've wasted too much time already."

"It won't take long! I just need you to get this here pumpkin into that wheelbarrow. I can't lift it on me own."

Yasmin looked at the orange giant. "Just one pumpkin?"

Farmer nodded. "That's right!"

"And I just have to smurf it into the wheelbarrow?"

"Yep!"

As much as she didn't want to help, Yasmin, as usual, couldn't turn down the request. Besides, she figured this couldn't possibly go wrong. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Farmer cheered, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me with the pumpkin?" Yasmin inquired.

"I'm sure you'll manage just smurfily on your own. I'm going to get myself a glass of water." He had already left before Yasmin could protest anymore.

"So you can't lift it by yourself, but somehow think I can?" Yasmin frowned as she set the bowl on the ground. "Well, I have to try. I already agreed to do it."

She grabbed the pumpkin with both hands, groaning as she used all her strength to try and pick it up. It wouldn't bulge though. "This is pointless! I'll never get this thing off the ground!" She looked around for Farmer, but there was no sign of him. "Oh smurf it! He can figure it out when he comes back!"

Yasmin grabbed Smurfette's bowl and speed-walked to her house, not wanting to get up caught up with any other Smurf's problems.

* * *

Aside from food, shelter was also important. The wind had done damage to many of the house. Handy was occupied fixing door, windows, and shutters. It wasn't an easy task for just one Smurf to do, with dozens of houses still left to work on.

"Oh smurf! This is going to take all day to finish, and I'm already exhausted!" Handy complained as he climbed down from the top of his ladder. As he was about to move the ladder to the next house, someone caught his attention. "Just the Smurfette I need!"

Yasmin had reached Smurfette's house, and was about to knock on her door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Handy smiling at her.

"Good morning honey! Smurfy day isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, real smurfy," Yasmin replied sarcastically, though Handy did seem to catch the tone in her voice.

"Say, I was wondering if you could-"

"No Handy, I can't," Yasmin answered before the rest of the question was asked. "I need to return this bowl to Smurfette, and then I have my own fashions to do."

"But I'm sure Smurfette won't mind waiting a little longer. These houses have to be repaired before winter arrives, and if I fix them all by myself, they won't be ready in time! You don't want every Smurf in the village to get cold, do you?" Handy had a dreamy expression on his face, trying to get Yasmin into doing the work.

"Well, of course not Handy, but I-"

"And if snow gets inside, we'll all be freezing! We'll probably get something."

Yasmin knew she shouldn't give in, but she had such trouble turning anyone down. She kept telling herself that it wasn't her problem. Handy was the Smurf most fit for the job, and Papa Smurf had asked him specifically to make the repairs. Although he knew he'd end up feeling bad if the houses weren't completely and he could have done something to prevent it.

Thinking about it for a few more moments, Yasmin took a deep breath, having decided. "What is it you need me to smurf?"

Handy's expression instantly turned into one of joy. "Climb up the ladder and hammer these nails into the corners of the shutters, please sweetie."

Yasmin nodded, obvious irritation showing on her face. She set Smurfette's bowl on the ground and grabbed the hammer and nails from Handy.

Yasmin looked at the items she was holding, and then to the ladder. "Hey, how am I supposed to climb up with both hands full?"

"Carry the nails in your mouth!"

Yasmin sighed and did just that, the hammer in her right hand while she attempted to climb the ladder using just her left. "Thish ish ridiculoush!" She muttered, the nails distorting her speech.

You'll do just fine!" Handy gave her a blow kiss.

The ascent was slow, but Yasmin eventually made it to the top. Very carefully, she stood while taking a nail out of her mouth, and began to hammer it. She was doing okay, until a harsh blast of wind hit her, causing her to lose her balance.

"Ahh!" The nails fell out of Yasmin's mouth and onto the ground below, while the hammer simultaneously flew out of her hand, landing on her head.

"Ow!" Yasmin reached up to rub her sore head.

Handy then saw her, "Yasmin, are you okay!"

Yasmin was hanging onto the window still for dear life as the ladder fell beneath her, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Someone, help!"

"Oh, what's all the commotion?" Greedy said as he walked out of his house, carrying a rolling pin. He didn't notice the nails in front of him until it was too late. "Ow!" He had stepped on a couple, and the painful surprise caused his arm to jolt up, making him release the rolling pin.

Smurfette opened her door just then, wondering what all the noise was about. "What's smurfing on out here?"

The rolling pin soared through the air until it landed on one side of the bowl, propelling it high up. It came crashing down seconds later, instantly breaking into tiny shards.

Smurfette gasped in horror. "My bowl!"

"My feet!" Greedy chimed in.

"My head!" Yasmin added.

"And me pumpkin!" Farmer came running, sadly. "Yasmin!" He looked up to the Smurfette hanging down from the window still above, sadly. "I thought you were going to put it into the wheelbarrow!"

Yasmin ignored them, as she was quickly losing her grip. She panicked as her fingers began slipping. "No no no no no!"

Handy happened to witnessed the entire scene. "Oh my God! She's going to fall!" She ran over to where the others were gathered, pulling his pencil down in terror as he watched Yasmin plummet to the ground. The poor Smurfette landed on her back, moaning in pain as she tried to sit up.

_'God! Look what I've done!'_ Yasmin was furious, a bump now forming on her head where the hammer had hit her._ 'I made my boyfriend's tools go everywhere and hurt me in the process!'_

Greedy chimed in sadly, pulling the nails from his feet, yelping in pain. "I've never been in such sadly before!"

Smurfette knelt down beside the fragments, looking sad. "I couldn't even do something as simple as bringing it back to me in one piece?"

Farmer then became sad at the fallen Smurfette.

'Well, Yasmin? What do I have to say for myself?' Yasmin thought demanded.

Yasmin, now sitting up, looked down in sad. "I... I didn't mean to- It was an accident!"

Smurfette then said sadly, "Really?"

"Really?" Farmer said sadly too.

The sadly Smurfs continued sadly, all at the same time now. Tears started to well up in Yasmin's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking up at anyone.

Handy had let go and his hands were at his sides, into fists as they shook vigorously. "I can't stand by and let them treat her this way! It isn't right!" The brave Smurf stepped forward, trying to look brave as he confronted the others. "You Smurfs leave Yasmin alone!" He pointed accusingly at them.

"Stay out of this Handy!" Smurfette replied sadly.

"This isn't any of your concern!" Greedy added sadly, too.

"It is my concern when you're being mean to my girlfriend! You all ask her to do the jobs you were assigned, and then get sad at her when she's doing the best she can! You have no right to blame her for your sadness! She doesn't owe you anything!" Handy was livid, and nearly the entire village had heard his outburst. Everyone was murmuring among themselves, shocked that the usual kind Smurf had acted in such a way.

"Handy..." Yasmin stared at him in disbelief. Never did she expect anyone to stand up for her. And out of all the Smurfs, the one least likely to do so was Handy.

Yasmin, Smurfette, Greedy and Farmer were all silent. The fact that the Smurf most shy to speak up had just told them off made them really think about their behavior. They looked sadly, unsure of what to say. Yasmin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Smurfette played with her hair and eye contact with Yasmin. Greedy stared at Yasmin too, kicking some pebbles around. And Farmer fidgeted his hands discomfort.

Handy looked at them in disgust, before turning his attention to Yasmin. He reached a hand out and offered it to her. Yasmin gratefully took it and rose to her feet, wincing from her sore back.

"Come on Yasmin. Let's get out of here." They walked away from the crowd and headed to Yasmin's house.

They were quiet the entire way there, both feeling a bit awkward. Once they arrived, Yasmin finally spoke up. "Um, thank you for that. It was really smurfy of you."

"It was nothing. No Smurf should ever have to take that."

Yasmin shook her head. "No, it meant the world to me. No one's ever stood up for me like that before. It's nice to know that someone cares."

Handy smiled a little. "Of course. You're my sweetheart Yasmin, and I can't stand to see you being treated so unfairly."

Yasmin smiled back, squeezing Handy's hand a little. Handy blushed slightly, having completely forgotten that they were still holding hands. He let go and rubbed his arm, feeling bashful. "So, do you still have any work to do on your own fashions?"

Yasmin nodded. "I have to rake the leaves that are in front of my house, and I have some designing to do inside."

"Well, I'm finished with my work, so I'll do it for you."

Yasmin shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. You've done more than enough for me as it is."

"But you didn't have to to ask. I'm offering because I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I insist." Before Yasmin could say anything else, Handy grabbed the rake and started gathering the leaves. "Now you lie down and rest. I'm sure your back is still aching."

Yasmin nodded. "It is. I really appreciate this Handy."

"It's no problem, honey," Handy replied gladly.

"I'll see you later then." Yasmin waved and blow-kissed him as she headed inside.

Handy waved back, and blow-kissed in return, watching as the door closed behind the other Smurfette.

"Poor Yasmin," Handy said to himself as he continued raking the leaves. "She does so much for everysmurf, and no one ever hi her. They just take sadly of her kindness." He felt guilty, thinking back to when he had asked Yasmin to light the shine and gotten him into serious danger. Since then, he had vowed to never ask another favor of Yasmin, and now wanted to help her in any way possible.

Once all the leaves were piled up, Handy set the rake aside and knocked on the door to Yasmin's house. "It's me, Handy."

"Come in!" Yasmin responded.

Handy opened the door and walked in, seeing that Yasmin was busy doing fashions.

"Hey honey! You're supposed to be resting! Your back is only going to get worse if you keep this up!" Handy replied.

"I'm okay Handy. There's still a lot of fashions to do."

"I don't think so! You shouldn't oversmurf yourself honey!" The concerned Smurf grabbed Yasmin's arm and led her to the recliner, sitting her down. He then took the needle and began using it himself.

"Handy, I'm fine, really! You've been a huge help already." Yasmin started to stand up, but Handy gently pushed her back down.

"Uh uh!" Handy wagged his index finger. "Sit!"

"Okay okay!" Yasmin laughed, finding this new doting side of Handy adorable.

"Now just let me take care of the rest." Handy completed dusting the furniture, and then moved onto sweeping the floor. After that, he got a sponge and a bucket of soapy water, proceeding to scrub every hard surface.

Yasmin felt bad, watching him work so hard while she relaxed. "You don't have to do all this Handy. I can finish it."

Handy wouldn't hear it though. "You've pushed yourself hard enough for today. I'll take care of it. I don't mind at all."

"Well, alright..." Yasmin leaned back in the recliner, smiling fondly at Handy. _'He's been so kind to me. I'm not used to having anysmurf worry about me. It's nice. Really nice.'_

* * *

**A/N: It feels amazing to be writing Smurfs fanfics after so long! It's been several years since I was last active in it. **

**I realized how much I ship Yasmin and Handy. Unfortunately I could only find few piece of fanart and the pairing, and change it.**

**There will be more stories soon in the future. If you want to see more stories with this, go to my name that says r0805774 and there will be more HandyXYasmin stories, the next one will be how they first met one another.**


End file.
